The Sphere's of Nemiah
by Radszilla
Summary: When two familiar villans return to the land of the living, thanks to an immortal even stronger than Yu Yevon, the realm of Spira is once more thrown into Chaos, and even Sin paled in comparison.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hiya. This is my first ever Final Fantasy Story and I actually will complete this one, unless I don't get many reviews, then, well we'll see. This story takes place after X-2.

Disclaimer: If the moon is red and the sun blue, then yes I do own Final fantasy, if not then I don't, so please don't sue.

Prologue:

In a small cavern far from prying eyes hidden in a place known as the scar, a shadow fell upon a fiend. This fiend was a grendel and an especially mean one at that, it had killed around a couple dozen people within the last few weeks. It was being hunted by the townsmen and they were even offering rewards for the one who killed it. None of the people searching for the grendel would ever be able to exact revenge for within the dark cavern an evil that had been dormant for the last two thousand years had awoken. The grendel screeched in pain as the half fiend half human began absorbing the pyreflies from the nearly defeated grendel. This half fiend half human had large demonic wings of nasty putrid green colorings, as well as a large spiked tail and gleaming claws on its hand and feet, it also had fangs almost spiked demonic horns that were in actuality hair. The rest of it was human and it glanced about the cavern large yellow green eyes flickering in the dark glancing here and there, but mainly staring at the accursed door that held him imprisoned from the rest of Spira, he fed on fiends, for they would often head through the door, even if he could not, he tried many times but the fayth had tightened all loose ends. This immortal was the one that gave Yu Yevon the power to create the monstrosity known as Sin. Sin had tormented Spira for a thousand years, until it was finally defeated at the hands of Summoner Yuna and her guardians. They defeated Yu Yevon the immortal that controlled Sin, however Yu Yevon was just a puppet in a larger performance. Yu Yevon was supposed to release his master, but he became evermore corrupted by the power that had been given to him, he did nothing of the sort. Therefore this creature laid imprisoned for over another thousand years as Yu Yevon became the ultimate ruler of Spira. As soon as Yu Yevon was defeated however the power that had been loaned to Yu Yevon was taken back, thus making the creature stronger, but still not strong enough to be freed from it prison, two years passed since the defeat of Yu Yevon and another power was found Vegnagun piloted by an unsent whose anger, grief, and will caused him to almost destroy the Farplane, but he was also stopped and was reunited with his loved only thanks to Summoner Yuna. If the Farplane had been destroyed he would have been freed, but yet another of his hope of escaping had been ruined. But the farplane was weak, weak enough for him to allow his spirit to escape into it, looking for one who would release him in exchange for life, that was how they met, one seeking freedom, another seeking peace, and the last seeking revenge.

Seymore Guado was one of most heavily guarded entities in the Farplane he had over twenty guards and he was chained against a rock over at least nine times. They apparently were making sure he didn't escape again, Seymore smirked at the thought. 'Guess they didn't appreciate me trying to escape those last four times. Oh well it can't be helped, I shall sooner or later rid Spira of its Sorrow and Pain, all I have to do is bide my time, then Spira will finally be at peace.' Seymore still didn't know how Yuna and her guardians had managed to defeat, no destroy Sin, it was beyond him, but then he realized that he could free Spira without Sin, it would only take more time. When the Farplane had begun having problems he immediately began working on getting free, he actually got free of the chains twice and past the guards once, but somehow he was always caught again. The last time was easily the most annoying, he had made it all the way out and had been in hiding for the last week, when out of the blue two new people were brought to the Farplane and with it the easy escape had vanished. He still would have been able to escape if it hadn't been for the two new arrivals that he ran into. he needed to control his temper, the first of the new arrivals looked almost like the boy Tidus that had annoyed him oh so much when he had been free, he probably should have just kept walking, and not looked conspicuous, but when he glanced at the other one he felt the normal cockiness that took him so easily slip into place.

"Ah Summoner Yuna, so you have decided to release yourself from your sorrows, and look oh my, Sir Tidus has also found his peace as well, I hope you enjoy your stay here, oh that reminds me, I owe you a little something don't I boy?" With that Seymore decked the one who looked like Tidus right in the gut, he then laughed manically as he began to use an ultima spell.

The Tidus and Yuna look alike had meanwhile been wondering what connection this half human, half guado had with the ones that had just helped send them. They realized as soon as Shyuin was hit in the gut, that this man was crazy as well as vengeful. They took battle stance, knowing that they couldn't die again, they decided to just knock the crazed guado out, it proved less than easy as they hoped. Lenne got the full front of the Ultima attack and was painfully thrown into the air, as she had tried to do a holy spell, to no avail, as it just bounced right off him, he laughed.

"Foolish girl, I'm already dead the holy spell only hurts those who are unsent and zombies in the Farplane. I am curious as to how you died Yuna, and Tidus for that matter, for I thought that you had only been but a dream. Come tell me, I would like to hear before I destroy you, better yet annihilate you. Don't think that just because we're in the farplane means you can't die again, you can die again over and over, and each time you still feel the pain, better yet if I had the power I could unsend you, making you alive, so I can kill you once I get out, but alas I do not have that power, and even if I did I would have to be pretty stupid to send you back the realm of the living where you can do all you can to hinder me, no I think a little bit of pain before I go is just what you need." with that said and done Seymore began casting all sorts of painful spells at the two, mainly Ultima, Firaga, and Pain which he had learned while fighting his mother in Sin.

"I have no idea who you are," Shyuin told Seymore in all honesty, "But I will not let you retrun to the realm of the living to hurt Lady Yuna and the people of Spira." Shyuin charged Seymore using all of his anger, power, and hope that he could, he sent Seymore landing backwards against the wall. "Lenne had meanwhile began casting Flare and Seymore groaned in agony, but stood back up.

"Not bad, getting a little better aren't we. You may not remember who I am, but I sure as Yevon remember you." Seymore growled at the two getting ready to launch his overdrive total annihilation, it was then that he heard the voice.

"My name is Agrath, I was once the boss of Yu Yevon, I gave him the power to create the entity known as Sin, he betrayed me however and never did what he promised to me, I want to be freed from my prison, if you do that then I can help you escape the Farplaine as well as give you a large amount of power to help you in your quest, if you agree I need you to with the power I am about to give to you unsend the two in front of you. They are not who you seek, so it will be fine, but to free an evil soul as yourself, I must also free a totally good soul, the two in front of you are exactly that, unsend them and wait three days at your prison and from there I shall release you from this Farplane, you shall also have a companion, she will make sure you don't betray me, and I want you to make sure she doesn't betray me too, if both of you do, you shall be sent to a place far worse than where you are now, with no hope of escape, that is where my late betrayer Yu Yevon is at the moment and unless you seek to join him, you had better free me when I free you. I know your heart, therefore you will do as I say, so don't ask questions all will be explained in time. I am located in the Scar in a cave full of extremely powerful fiends, I am imprisoned behind a door in which is guarded by the fiend known as Nemesis, after defeating it, place one of each of your hands on the door and give me a fiend, a powerful fiend as a sacrifice that along with the twelve sphere's of Nemiah, which I will tell you about once freed and I shall be freed, in which you shall also be given more power than you hold even now. Now quick free the two in front of you and head back to your prison, I hope to be seeing you shortly, in person, my spirit is loosing its power to remain in the Farplane so do this task and what you crave shall be yours."

Seymore turned to look at the two in front of him they were busy just trying to stand up and looking in disbelief at the risen Seymore. Seymore smiled at the two of them and then spoke.

"So it seems as if you are not the ones who imprisoned me, I apologize fully and wish to make it up to you, therefore I shall send you back into the land of the living, may you hope we do not meet again." With that Seymore raised his hand and began lifting it in the air the higher it got the more power he could feel, then he pointed his hand at them and the two in front of him disappeared. Seymore smiled at the newfound power, then he tried doing the same to himself, but for some reason it wouldn't work, he frowned then began heading back to his prison, soon he would be able to free Spira of it sorrow, soon Seymore Guado would return to the land of the living.

In another part of the farplane the breech was felt by a fayth that had yet to stop dreaming. The fayth known as Bahamut had been previously deciding whether he should finally get some sleep, he felt a little bad for the young man Tidus who he had created, he had fallen in love, and he understood a part of that. After he and the other fayth were forced awake, by the misguided Shyuin he decided to stay awake for a while longer. Shyuin had possessed the other fayths including himself, and they had caused much grief, and once Shyuin had been sent most of the other fayths went back to sleep. Bahamut however felt like he owed lady Yuna something, so he stayed awake. Tidus was now hanging around him in a small piece of Zanarkand that he had dreamed, he couldn't figure out how to send him back, and the blitzball player was surprisingly accepting that fact with patience, while waiting to come up with a way to send him back. In the meantime Bahamut began teaching him how to summon, he would be the only fayth, and Tidus would be the only one that would be able to summon him. Bahamut was beginning to tell Tidus why he had brought him back when he felt the breech.

"I brought you back because, well a few reasons actually. The first being I thought that all the fayth owed you something for aiding in the defeat of Yu Yevon. The second being Yuna has just saved us again, you will hear all about her recent venture once you return. The third being, I can dream a little longer, you only live for about a hundred years anyway. "

"Thank you. I can't wait to get back to Yuna, I heard her whistling from my brief trip to the farplane, I whistled back maybe, just maybe she heard too. I can't wait to see her again, as well as all of them."

Just then Bahamut in his purple robes collapsed to the floor and began convulsing.

"Bahamut? Bahamut!" Tidus yelled in fear, his chance of seeing Yuna again was disappearing right before his eyes. Bahamut though then stood up and stopped spazing out.

"It seems as if I need to hurry on returning you to Spira. I am okay, but what I just felt was an evil immortal force, similar to that of Yu Yevon breaking into the farplane and two sent beings being unsent. This is most terrible, Yu Yevon was bad, even worse he was a leader of ancient Zanarkand, but we the fayth always wondered how he got his powers. I just felt two evil people getting massive amounts of power from the outside force, this could upset the balance in the farplane and Spira. I will work on returning you at triple speed, your presence may be needed, now let me think in peace."

"Okay, I hope you figure something out quickly, yuna, as well as Spira may need me once again."

"That they may. I shall be back shortly, I need to have a small conversation with the members of the farplane, when I return you should hopefully be able to get back. Goodbye for now."

On the small island of Besaid two strange, yet familiar figures washed up on the beach. It was two of the Besiad Aurochs who discovered them, he was walking looking for two missing kids, of course the parents of the two kids were probably just being parental and worrying for no reason. They were probably already back in their nice warm huts, the one known as Keepa thought with mild annoyance. His companion Jassu also had the same thought going through his head.

"The little tikes probably went home already, besides it's late and I want to go to bed." Jassu said.

"You're right. Even if they were somewhere, it'll be easier to search for them in the light. Let's get something to eat and head back."

"Is that all you think about? Food! Every sentence you say has to be about when to eat or about a meal." Jassu said and poked Keepa's large rotund belly.

"Hey, fine then, just try to find a better butter-ball goalie than me. I bet you won't be able to, besides how else besides my stomach am I supposed to stop blitzballs that come my way. You try to be goalie as a celery stick and tell me what it feels like." Keepa growled angrily.

"Jeez, I was only kidding, learn to take a joke. Besides you're easily one of the best---"

"Hey what were you going to say? I'm one of the best what?" Keepa asked Jassu, but Jassu had lost speech, he just nudged Keepa and pointed towards the beach. Keepa turned to look and then gasped. Lying on the beech was what looked like the lost guardian Sir Tidus and what looked like another young girl, who looked almost like Yuna. Keepa and Jassu ran over to them, both of the people still barely alive or conscious.

"Hey Tidus? You okay brother, ya? Keepa asked the unconscious forms of the one who looked like Tidus.

"Y-yuna." The one who Keepa thought was Sir Tidus managed to say through large breaths.

"Yuna is up with Wakka and Lulu. We thought you had died." Jassu said.

"N-not Tidus. M-must speak to Yuna. Information that could." Tidus's look alike gulped loudly and then tried to continue, he knew his ability to speak was running short, before he lost consciousness. "Could mean the end of Spira." With that darkness took him, all the while he could hear the guado's crazed laughter in his sleep.

Well there it is, the first chapter of what;s going to be a pretty long story, hope you liked it, remember review.


	2. Mysteries

A/N: Sorry, about the misspelling of a few character names, and the not necessarily good grammar. Here is the second chapter, I've decided to try and update either once a week, or once every two weeks, it will switch off now and then.

DominicanAngel: Welcome first reviewer, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

DarkDragon29: Two reviewers for the first chapter. Sorry about the misplacement of commas, and what not, hope I did better this time. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Final. Fantasy. Don't. Sue.

Chapter 1: Mysteries

Yuna and Rikku were staying on the Celcius in Besaid, Paine had gone on a little journey to Zanarkand with Barali, about a recent increase of fiends near the chamber of the fayth. O'aka had also set up the first of his stores on the island of Besaid, down by the beach, his store was actually a combination of items, accessories, clothing, food, weapons, and other miscellaneous items. His brother had bought back the store from the Al Bhed near Macalania lake, and they were doing good. Yuna and Rikku along with brother had become very close to the merchant and most of the Besaid citizens had as well, in fact his was the only store on the island, he bought the small store in the village and Maia was now working for him.

"Hey O'aka, so how do you like living on Besaid?" Yuna asked with interest.

"Well, Oaka the XIII has never yet found a better place for business, if ye know what I mean. But, I be thinking maybe I should try to set up shop all over, like in Kilika, the Calm lands, even Luca, they could all use O'aka and Wantz Best Buys."

"Indeed they could, Kilika needs one on the way to the temple, after fighting fiends to get in and even more to get out."

"Yeah and Bikanel. Bikanel definitely needs one, now that people are beginning to move there again thanks to Arnez trying to rebuild Home, as well as for Gippal and his diggers. Oh, yeah, as long as you don't overprice, you could set up shop all over, maybe even eventually rival Rin's Agencies." Rikku said with a somewhat loud voice.

"You know? I believe you lasses are right, and what do you mean by overpricing?" O'aka asked innocently.

"You know quite well, what we mean. On my pilgrimage you were almost as bad as Rin, Rin however kept selling us stuff even when he had a very good chance of dying, stupid al bhed. You definitely overpriced, but not anymore, why is that? Also how'd you get the money again?" Yuna said in a rush.

"Ah my lass, the overpricing was because of the threat of Sin, and as for the money. Ah, now lasses that would be telling." O'aka said mischievously, causing both Yuna and Rikku to wander what terrible thing he did to get all the money.

"Who'd you steal from?" Rikku jumped up slightly as well as yelling, startling O'aka.

"Steal? Hah, you think I O'aka the XIII would steal? You hurt my trust."

Just then Brother came in along with Jassu and Keepa who appeared to be carrying two people. The first one was a boy, the second was a girl. Yuna went over and gasped at what she saw. The two people the three had dragged in were none other than Shuyin and Lenne, the ones she had recently met and sent.

"O'aka." Yuna said.

"That be my name." O'aka said cheerfully, but with a hint of concern.

"I need you to get hot water and rags, as well as and elixir or two. Rikku?"

"Yes." Rikku said wonderingly.

"I need you to go help O'aka get hot water, use fire or fira that Lulu taught you. Then hurry and get Wakka or Lulu, just incase things go bad."

"Yunie, aren't these the two we just beat?"

"Yes, I'm afraid they are, they are close to dead and am worried, what if Shuyin tries to destroy Spira again?"

"How'd they get free of the farplane, you sent them right?"

"Yes I did. I have no idea how they got here." Yuna said. Jassu then coughed incoherently. "Jassu, what is it?"

"Well lady Yuna, we were searching for two missing kids." Jassu began, but was interrupted by Rikku who was just about to leave, but wanted to listen to the story.

"They returned home a little while ago." Rikku said beginning to get hyper.

"See I told you Jassu. I told you they went back home." Keepa said trying to take credit for being right.

"What do you mean you told me? I told you, so don't go trying to take the credit." Jassu and Keepa then broke into an argument and didn't stop until they heard Yuna ahem them. "Oh, right, back to the story. Well searching for the kids we found them on the beach pretty much dead, but not quite. Looked like they took a beating by someone or something pretty powerful."

"Tell them what the one who looks like Sir Tidus said." Keepa interrupted Jassu again.

"I will, if you would just quit interrupting." Jassu snapped at the rotund goalie. He heard him mumble something, that sounded like a curse word, but he ignored it and continued. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted. I was about to say how similar they looked to Sir Tidus and yourself, we asked the half conscious one if that was who he was. He answered no and then said to get lady Yuna." He paused for melodrama, then continued, "He said that he had information concerning what could be the end of Spira."

Three days later the farplane was in turmoil. Two of the most crazed villains ever to walk Spira had suddenly returned to the land of the living. No one in the farplane knew how it happened, nor where the two escapees went. But it was bad, the guards of Seymore had been turned to whimpering children by the time anyone found them, and the other escapees guards were just the same. Not to mention the unsending of the supposed new arrivals. Seymore Guado and Lady Yunalesca had escaped from the farplane to who only knows where, the only ones who saw anything were the guards, and they were in no condition to talk. Three rather good friends were more worried than anyone else in the farplane. One of them had fought Yunalesca, where another had seen the craziness of Seymore. The first was High Summoner Braska, who brought the last calm before the eternal one, as well as father to high summoner Yuna. The second was a man who had appeared in Spira by ways not known, he said he came from Zanarkand, he was also the last who had become Sin, as well as Tidus's father; Jecht. The third was well known throughout Spira, he was a guardian to both Braska and Yuna and was also the one who first fought Yunalesca, he was Auron, also known to a few as the one who brought Tidus to Spira. They were best of friends and were talking amongst themselves on how the two had escaped when out of no where appeared a boy clad in purple robes, with a mysterious glint in his eyes, with pyreflies floating around his head. Jecht was the first to notice him.

"What the hell? Who's the shrimp here?" Jecht spoke when the boy appeared out of nowhere, this caused the other two to look at the boy.

"Ah, surely you remember this boy from our pilgrimage, do you not Jecht?" Braska asked in a mildly amused voice.

"What?" Jecht said. The boy spoke up then.

"You may remember me as a lizard that stood up right, with wings, and a wheel on his back. My overdrive was Mega Flare. Any of this ringing a bell?" the boy asked also amused at the dimwittedness of Tidus's father.

"You mean this shrimp here is the aeon Bahamut, one of the fayth.'

"I would appreciate you not calling me shrimp, considering I will be the one to return Tidus back to the land of reality." Bahamut said to a silently fuming Jecht.

"What! Your returning Tidus?" Jecht said happily and realized his own folly and tried to quickly correct it. "I mean, what do you need that crybaby for?"

"He cares, you can tell." Auron said slightly amused.

"What? How dare you say something so preposterous, so wrong, so..."Jecht began.

"So true?" Braska said where the fayth was trying hard not to laugh at the expression on Jecht's face.

"Anyway, what do you know about the break out?" Bahamut asked in an almost whisper.

"Nothing much, it happened so quick, so planned. No one saw it coming." Braska responded.

"The guards that actually were able to see anything , have been petrified, not in body, but in spirit. It's like their soul was ripped right out of their bodies, even though they are already dead." Auron replied showing no emotion in his voice.

"It is as I feared. He is calling out once more." Bahamut said in a voice that would have depressed anyone alive, and some of the dead.

"He who. Whose calling out and for what reason." Braska asked.

"He who controls all elements, all fiends, and all evils. He is the one who gave the power to Yu Yevon to create the entity known as Sin. He rips the souls from people to gain power, with the souls he takes, he can absorb the power, or control the entity. The effects are different for the undead, he still rips the souls out, but he gains no power from it, he needs live souls. I must waste no more time here, keep an I out for any suspicious characters, and watch the entrance to the farplane." Bahamut told them.

"Where are you going?" Braska asked.

"I am going to awaken the fayth once more, as well as return Tidus back to reality. I shall be seeing you again, next time we meet I shall hopefully have good news, be on guard, and Jecht don't cry." With that Bahamut sped with all speed towards he destination, the whole time he could hear Jecht's cursings and Braska and Auron's chuckles.

In another part of Spira, the Al Bhed were hurriedly digging up what could be one of the greatest finds ever.

Nemro was al bhed, related to the gullwings intellect Shinra. He looked very similar to the al bhed Gippal, minus a few things like his choice of clothing and his eyes. He was in charge of the fifteen people scattered about him. After Paine, along with Rikku, and Yuna had cleared the expanse to the area where Home used to be, and defeated the guardian, many discoveries were rapidly being made. Zu and other fiends heavily populated the Background Expansion, and it was risky business. Eventually a camp was set up at the ruins of Home and Nemro was put in charge of the digging group, they had made many recent discoveries, and began drilling a huge hole, in which they were eventually able to make the mechknights and mechavengers. Within the hole, he and his fellow diggers had discovered a passage that led to a room very similar to that of a chamber of the fayth.

Dark crevices outlined the rough walls of the room, and statues stood around guarding. Pictures were depicted of people fighting a foe that was seemingly a demon. There were also stone pillars, ancient writings of a language long forgotten, and a large ancient map of Spira in the northern section. This map was wrongly depicted, it had pictures of islands that are not even there anymore, as well as the islands of Besaid and Kilika, never even existing. On the upper right-hand corner of the map there was what appeared to be a key. A large almost transparent Sphere was in the lower left-hand corner, no one could see it though, so it remained undisturbed, until now.

Nemro was doing his usual routine check up on the excavated passage, 'My we are coming along nicely, the inarticulate method my brother would have had us use, would have made this be done in a dozen years, not a dozen weeks.' he thought this to himself and then went to see how Aphra was doing.

Aphra was another al bhed, around the same age as Nemro, around the twenties, making her ten years older than Shinra. She had short red hair, sky blue eyes, and wore mainly a digger outfit, with a few changes for the arms and legs. Aphra was one of the lucky few who had escaped on the airship, before Cid blew home up. Her fiance had been killed by a rogue Sand Worm a few years back, and had vowed to hunt the Bikanel deserts, until she could find the Sand Worm, she would be able to recognize it by the star shaped scar that her fiance had left on it. She eventually became poor and in need of money, therefore she became a digger and observer, never quite forgetting her plans for revenge. She became close with the expedition leader Nemro and the two had formed a friendship that was unbreakable. She had met High summoner Yuna and her guardians on the airship after Home was destroyed, that was when she met Nemro and Shinra.

"Aphra, how are you doing? Discover anything yet?" Nemro asked excitedly.

"Sorry Nem, nothing that new, a few coins for the Sphere break players though. I also think these pillars have some important job, but am not sure what."

"What type of job? How do you know?"

"Well, whoever it was that designed this building, passage, they must have known that it was sturdy without the pillars. It looks as if the pillars were added after the actual creation of the building."

"So what do they do then? Do you know yet, or no?'

"Dald thinks it has something to do with the map, but he doesn't know why, just a feeling."

"Yep, Yep, just a feeling." a loud hyper voice resounded throughout the building. In came Dald, a very hyper Calm Lands native. Dald was an oddball, if not because of his dark brown hair, that he made stand up straight like the Guado, then because of his choice of clothing. He wore a bright red shirt that said "Save the Chocobos" shorts similar to that of the mysterious guardian Sir Tidus, and a half robe in the colors pink and black. He had been working at the Chocobo ranch for a year as Clasko's apprentice, before heading up to the desert to try to earn some money for himself and his master.

"Dald." Nemro growled, he had a habit of bickering with him like an older brother would argue against a younger brother.

"What's up boss? Did you know, I think I saw a small flock of chocobos outside, there were at least eight of them! You mind if I take a break and try to catch a few?"

"Yes, Dald, I do mind, but you'll probably go ahead anyway." Nemro said, in a tone of misery.

"Yep, yep. Thanks, boss. I'll see you in a few, and I'll come back with the best Bikanel chocobos you've ever seen." Dald went to sprint outside, but tripped and headed face first into a small almost none existent piece of wall near the map. It started a chain reaction and water began seeping into the passage from an outside area.

"Oh, chocobo." Dald said when he realized what he had done,. Then he along with Nemro and Aphra turned around to see that there way out was collapsing. The water continued to expand, and then stopped at their knees. The pillars then began sinking into the ground and an orange light began glowing on the map. A sphere appeared, but it was consumed with flames. The three of them stared at awe, and then the ceiling began to collapse, or more to the point a hole appeared. Two figures then appeared out of the hole one a guado with blue hair and evil eyes, and the other a scantly clad women with long flowing white hair, along with a very large Sand Worm with a star scar on it.

"Ah, I thank you for finding this for us. The first of the twelve have been found, this is the sphere of fire. Once we take it, I'll ease your sorrow and allow you a peaceful slumber." Seymore of the guado said.

"Enough of you ravings, Gaudo," Yunalesca drew out the word Guado. "We have work to do, grab the sphere and let the worm get rid of the witnesses."

"Very well." Seymore said in his usual drawl, and went and took the sphere barely even feeling the soaring pains that shot up his arm and throughout his body as he mingled fire with his blood. Yunalesca glared at Seymore, but then jumped back up the hole. "Remember Spira will always have sorrow, but when we are done with what we are doing Spira will have false hope and peace once more. I am only doing what's right for Spira. May your deaths at the hands of this Sand Worm ease your sorrow. Farewell." So saying Seymore also inhumanly jumped back up the hole.

The whole time Nemro, Aphra, and Dald were speechless, they couldn't believe what they had just seen. They didn't have long to reflect on the manor of the return of the Maester Seymore and Lady Yunalesca, because at that moment saliva began dripping on them and they looked into the gaping maw of the Sand Worm.

"This is going to be fun. Yep, yep." Dald then charged the Sand Worm as did the other two behind them, they would fight with all they could, they probably wouldn't be able to beat the monstrous fiend, but they would go out with a bang. The Sand Worm started its attack.

Well, there it is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The next four five chapters will not have Seymore or Yunalesca, but another villain may show itself, a little later. Please Review.

Next Chapter: Desert Storm


	3. Desert Storm part one

Well I'm back. I hope you like this next chapter, I also hope that if you read this you will review, this one is a little longer than previous chapter, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, and most likely never will.

Chapter 2: Desert Storm (part 1)

Bahamut stood in the middle of the other fayth, not too many of them were happy to be woken up. Shiva kept trying to make a move on Ifrit, the magus sisters kept looking in his direction and giggling, Ixion and valefore were having a quiet debate over who should kill him first, Anima was contemplating on whether or not to strangle, behead, glare to death, or torture her son, in fact the only ones that actually were paying attention and looking at him were Yojimbo and his dog. The latter of which couldn't speak.

"Bahamut, why did you awaken us? It had to be important, no one else is listening, but Anima has an idea what happened, is it true?"

"Indeed it is, Seymore and Yunalesca have become relieved of death. They have returned to the land of the living, I'll give you one guess who it is too." Bahamut said confirming Yojimbo's theories.

"Surely, not. How can he have gotten through? The four before us had imprisoned him and with more security than ever before. Yu Yevon was the only one he was able to make contact with, and now he's gone to the farplane, or wherever else he desired. But enough of this, you want us to become aeons again don't you?"

"Yes. They will need all the help they can get, I shall send the boy back as well, it won't be enough though if he is freed."

"If who is freed?" Asked Ixion and Valefore who silently glared at each other, and had just reached a conclusion.

"If the immortal Agrath is freed, you idiots." Anima replied swiftly and cunningly. Much to the surprise of Bahamut and Yojimbo who hadn't even realized she was listening.

"You began talking about my son, it was enough to keep me listening." Anima said with a shrug.

"How do you know of him? You're the newest member, where have you heard of this demon before?"

"Well in the temple before I became a fayth, there was a great library, one of the books was under a spell, it said to be a book of Agriculture. I thought it odd that they would have that there of all places. It is in middle of the ocean after all. When I opened it up it became a book titled "The Cult Of Agrath" It was very interesting, how there used to be a cult who worshiped the immortal Agrath, but was stopped by the first of the fayth, and they secretly tried to bring him back, but he was dormant, and after awhile they gave up. It ended saying that only a few members of the cult still existed, this book was made 200 years before Tidus was created." Anima said, though now getting the attention of Shiva, Ifrit, and the Magus Sisters.

"Are there any of the cult still alive today? Do you know?" Bahamut asked though secretly thinking there was at least one member alive.

"The book had a record keeper, it had only one family that was part of the cult by that time, it was a weird name Farni, Fernir, Forener, or something like that." Anima replied.

"Was is Fanir?" Ifrit asked guessing, even though the name sounded very familiar.

"Yes, I believe that was it. But the book said that the family had disappeared and couldn't track them, they managed to lose the book. How did you know?"

"Ah, lucky guess?" Ifrit said not knowing himself.

"Good guess. Anyway, Bahamut now that everyone is paying attention please tell us what you planned us to do?" Yojimbo said losing patience.

"Ah, right, of course I want us to become aeons again." Bahamut said receiving many groans of disappointment.

"I also want us to create four new fayth, we will need all the help we can get, and I have the perfect four people, to use too." Bahamut said and a few of them had an idea of who he wanted to use.

"Please, no. I beg you, not him. The others whoever they may be are fine, but please not him. He tried to hit on me, me a fayth!" Valefore said and a few more began to realize who he was talking about.

"You can't be serious. He is the least fayth-like you could ever meet. I swear if he gets out of hand I shall personally cut off his head, fayth or not, though fayth he can't die. What the hell are you thinking?" Yojimbo practically cried.

"Uh, Bahamut," Sandy began.

"Yes, what is it?"

"She wants to ask if you're sure." Cindy piped up.

"Because how would that look for a member of the fayth?" Mandy finished.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now who would like to volunteer for something." Everyone looked at him angrily, Bahamut got the idea. "Uh, never mind. Yojimbo, please come with me." With that Bahamut left, with a grumbling and worried Yojimbo following after. The rest of the fayth laughed before going to get prepared for the creation of the new arrivals.

Shuyin awoke to find himself in a hut with no recollection of how he got there, the hut was small, a bunch of what he hoped were dolls lying about, a wall with a trophy and a bunch of blitzballs hanging off the shelf. He saw Lenne on the cot off to the side, he realized that he was on a table of some sort. He tried to get up, but the pain was too much, he realized he had no idea of how he got here, the last thing he remembered were he and Lenne heading for the Farplane, after Lady Yuna sent them. He kept seeing a blue haired guado in his dreams, the guado was pure evil, he kept laughing his maniacal laugh and kept smirking his cruel smirk. Once though he though it had been real, in that small part of the dream, he watched as the guado gave a liquid of some sort to Lenne, and then to himself, he tried to fight, but in the dream he was in too much pain. How'd he get here? Where was here? Who was the guado? All of these things were racing through his mind. He drew in a huge breath when he saw a big man with red hair and a bliztball under his arm.

"So you're awake, ya?"

"Yes." he managed to croak.

"Name's Wakka." the red haired man held out his hand for him to shake.

"Shuyin." he replied.

"I know. I'll go get the girls, they have a few questions for you. Be back, okay?"

"Sure." Shuyin replied, but Wakka had already left. He heard a small moan escape Lenne. He looked over to see her suddenly waking up.

"Shuyin? Where are we?" she asked.

"Don't know? If this is the farplane, I never realized how alike living and dying is." He said while rubbing his neck.

"Uh, did you by chance have a strange dream?" she asked discreetly.

"Uh, yeah, I had a few. Why?" he said wondering if she had dreamt about the blue haired guado as well.

"Did you have a dream about a blue haired man, because I did and he was evil, he also pored something down our throats."

"I had the exact same dream. Do you know who he is?" he asked hoping she knew.

"No." She said, and was about to continue when four people came in with Wakka, needless to say the hut needed to have bigger rooms.

"Lady Yuna. How is this possible?" Lenne asked, and recognized who it was before Shuyin. Shuyin felt some of his hatred grow at the site of her.

"Yuna." Shuyin said with a nod.

"Lenne. Shuyin. Two of Wakka's old blitzball teammates found you washed up on the beach. Almost dead. You said something before falling unconscious." She trailed off hoping that one of the two would say something about what happened.

"Did we? What was it?" Lenne asked.

"You said something about Spira's end." one of the girls next to Yuna who Shuyin recognized as Rikku.

"I don't remember anything. How did we end up here, aren't we suppose to be dead?" Shuyin asked feeling slightly out of place.

"What you're supposed to be and what you are, are not always the same thing." the totally black clothed woman holding a small bundle, which Shuyin realized was a baby, said.

"That is true logic." Lenne said.

"Do you remember anything, since I sent you?" Yuna asked anxiously.

"No I'm afraid I do not, I believe the same goes for Lenne as well." Shuyin looked at Lenne and she nodded, though looking like she would collapse at any moment. "I believe we shall have to catch up later at the moment I believe Lenne and I would like to rest. If that is not too much trouble Yuna?"

"No that is fine, when feeling a bit better see if you can come find me, I want to talk." Then she and the rest left the group and before he knew it he was out like a light.

Bahamut had just returned and was getting ready to return Tidus to reality. Tidus was looking forward to it, but he was not looking forward to receiving the aeon Yojimbo as his guard, he was actually going to become a human for the duration of his time. Yojimbo didn't seem very happy either. But after much persuasion they finally agreed and after awhile Bahamut gave instructions to Yojimbo and Tidus and said he would try to send them back near Besaid Island.

That was two hours ago, Bahamut had long since returned them, but Tidus was down heartened to find out that Bahamut had gotten the coordinates wrong, they both ended up somewhere in middle of Bikanel desert.

"Damn him." Tidus heard Yojimbo say, he had thought that the guy would be much like Auron, he was wrong. He was probably more like Braska, or even Jecht.

"Where are we Jim?" Tidus asked using Yojimbo's human name.

"Where do you think we are? We're in the middle of a fridgen desert."

"..." Tidus began playing with his sword that Bahamut had given him. They ran into another Zu their third one, they beat it and they began getting tired. Tidus sat down to rest, they were without food without water, and lost in a desert.

"What do you think you're doing. We need to keep up at a steady pace, if we sit down to rest we'll, well you'll be dead before you know it." Jim said.

"Yeah, well you're immortal. I'm not." Tidus said.

"What does that have anything to with it?" Jim thought he heard Tidus mumble something that sounded like idiot under his breath. Normally they both would have realized it, but since they didn't, they fell straight down into a hole in the ground.

The Sand Worm was huge, and it was at the moment beating Dald, Nemro, and Aphra to a pulp. Each time one of them charged it, it would move with surprisingly fast reflexes and lash out with its chunky tail. Dald was the latest victim and was thrown across the room, with sickening power. This sand worm they began to realize was different, it didn't need to use special weapons, for its mass and speed, not to mention armor and power were more than enough for the likes of them.

"Dald get up!" Nemro shouted at the semi-conscience boy. He watched as Dald took a small knife out of his back pocket, and threw it at the worm, unfortunately, the only thing that happened was the sand worm ate it, and now Dald was almost weaponless.

"I'm getting, I'm getting." Dald then turned and looked at the worm, almost being hit by Aphra who had just been flung his way. "Yeh old worm I'm going to send you back to the hell you were spawned at. Yep, Yep I am." He charged again his small katana weaving back and forth.

"Nemro, this is hopeless. We can't win, let's try to look for another way out." Aphra called out watching as the two men fought.

"You go ahead and do that, we'll distract it." Nemro shouted back his iron fists pounding to no avail.

While Dald and Nemro fought off the worm she tried to find a way out. She heard voices on the other side of a collapsed wall, she yelled back, there party were looking for them.

"Try to help us clear the rocks, quickly. Dald and Nemro are at the moment fending off a huge sand worm." Aphra yelled.

"We'll have you out in a jiffy, wait here while I go get more people to help." the worker yelled back.

Aphra tuned just at that moment to see to strangers fall from the hole in the middle, the hole where the maester guado had appeared. Both of the two landed on the sand worm, with a thud and the sand worm in anger tossed Dald against the rocks again, this time however he didn't get up right away. The two strangers were dressed most strangely. The first looked like a nineteen year old boy, with spiky blond hair, a pair of shorts that had one knee one length, the other another. Aphra thought the first guy looked familiar from somewhere, but not exactly sure where. The second guy was dressed in flowing red robes, with a very large katana at his side, also at the mans side was a dog, but it seemed to appear and disappear at will, or blend in to the surroundings at least. She looked and saw that Nemro was also having the same look on his face. It didn't last long though as the sand worm lashed out and attacked while his back was turned. Aphra didn't have long because the worm came straight for her as well.

Tidus looked around, first thing he noticed was the monster of the sand worm, and three people, they seemed to be trapped in this little cavern, so he probably was as well. Jim was busy giving a phoenix down, a rare find, to the boy on the floor. Two other people were fighting the sand worm and from what he could tell not hurting it in the slightest. He took out the sword and went to see how much damage he could cause.

"Hey, hey you. Need some help?" He said with a grin, to the other two.

"Hopefully you're some miracle worker, cause that is what we'll need to get out of this mess. Name's Nemro by the way."

"Tidus." Tidus shook hands and heard someone yell at them.

"If you two are done, I could use a little help over here. Name's Aphra, now get your butt over here. We can get more acquainted later." She yelled and swung her clawed gauntlets, she looked over to see the other older man with a slightly dazed Dald heading her way. "Hey, you. Think you could help us here, as much as I would love for us to be pounded to a pulp, and eaten, I'd rather not."

"I am Jim, please step aside and let the boy and I deal with the beast."

"No problem dude. After all we could use a break." Dald said and went with Aphra to try and move some of the debris so they could escape."

"Good luck. You'll need it." Nemro replied also heading over to try and get rid of the rocks blocking their escape.

"Luck won't even be needed in this fight." Jim said.

"No need to get overconfident. But you're probably right." Tidus said and shifted his sword in his hand, it didn't feel the same as the Calabog though. He shifted his feet and dodged the large bulbous tail. Although he wondered why it wasn't using any special moves, he tried to scan it with his sword. but it couldn't be identified. 'Strange. Only a few monsters and mini-bosses didn't show the info. Wonder what's up.'

Yojimbo had similar thoughts and realized before Tidus what was happening. "Hey, Tidus, and you three come over here." He swiftly dodged another attack from the worm.

"What? Why? Shouldn't we be fighting?" Tidus asked in a confused voice and the others kept glancing between the two too.

"This foe is stronger than an average Sand Worm, it seems almost human, its power is extremely high, and I can see no way we could survive a full scale attack. Grab hold of each other, and I'll try to transport us out of here, but who knows how long we'll last in the desert. I'm not even sure this spell will keep us together."

"Huh? What spell, are you a mage?" Nemro asked and shuffled his feet, watching for the next move of the worm.

"In a way, yes. This spell, I'm about to use is very old and not quite sure if it will work properly, so grab onto each other and hold on." Jim said and watched as they grabbed unto the sleeve of each other, and began the spell. Within seconds of speaking the verse which none could hear, but the winds, a whirling wind of sand came and lifted them out through the hole. Unbeknown to them a storm was waging in the desert, and a prophecy was about to become known.

In the holy land of Zanarkand, once the place of the final summoning, once a place of tourism, last a place of monkeys, now it was ruled by a man unlike any other. If any were to enter the dome, they most likely would be met by the normal denizens, but after passing a certain point, the zombies and the animated rocks would leave. For the other half of the dome, and ever speck and span that was left of it was ruled by him. The zombies and animated rocks stood clear of that place, they became the guards, once one could have stepped into the dome and not been attacked for long periods of time, now however, every step you took was sure to have zombies or rocks attack. The part after that, was ruled by fiends of all shapes and sizes, strong, fearless, and deadly fiends. These were fiends were different from all the others, and most people who stepped into their territory were never seen again. In the farthest most part of the dome, which was actually under it a complex series of newly created tunnels were being created by the fiends, they were heading to each of the temples, and to areas with out temples, but had lots of people. They were getting ready for an invasion, so far though only the entrances to the temple of remiem, the macalania temple, and the cavern of the stolen fayth were accessible. But within a few more weeks they would have entrance to most temples, and to luca, miehen highroad, the battlegrounds of operation miehen, and bikanel as well. Their master urged them to begin faster, they obeyed, they feared him, being their creator the fiends new could just as easily uncreate them, they had seen it happen before. Where once a sanctuary keeper lived two fiends were standing guard over the entrance to their master. The two guards were both called Nemesis, but there names were Nem and Sis, both female, no one could get in or out without passing by them. No one, but the master and the servant. The servant was more like the masters best friend, the fiend was that of a tonberry, his name was Don. The master had taught him how to read, talk, fight, summon other monsters to his side, and many other things, he was the only one who ever was actually able to understand what the master was saying. The master was a skinny fellow, somewhat muscular, but extremely thin. He had dark black hair, and red eyes, his nose was similar to that of a snake, on his hand he wore two rings, one symbolizing himself, meaning his symbol, the other part of his heritage, part of why he was planning an invasion. The ring was silver, and in the middle had a gold A with tiny serpents surrounding it. He also wore a medallion, though not as easy to spot, as the ring, it also had an A on it, covered with twelve tiny holes where the objects he was after should have been inserted. He was kicked out of his former home, after the calm land citizens had gotten suspicious, he was evicted, though he left a few monsters behind, as well as shut his secret lair, after removing all discriminating evidence, he had been intrigued when Lady Yuna had defeated the monsters and helped the chocobo boy Clasko set up there. He later learned that one of the damn birds had discovered his secret entrance. He thought that the summoner and her friends would die, but instead they found his very own prized chocobo. He cursed them for hours after that, but got over it quickly, she had unwittingly lured everyone away from the dome so he could work. He was busy creating new monsters when Don came in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you master Fanir." The little robed green tonberry said.

"It's okay, I wanted to show someone my new creation anyway." He gestured to behind him at the large machina. "By the way, how goes it with teaching Nem and Sis English?"

"Uh, they are beginning to understand the basics, soon they may be able to actually have a conversation with you. A few others have been wanting to learn as well, so I'm trying to teach them."

"Ah, yes, good, good. Anyway I'd liked to introduce Yojindo, I told you that prisoner would come in handy." He gestured to the remarkable Yojimbo look alike.

"Master, it looks like lady Yuna's Yojimbo, only darker." Don said noticing the dark purple robes the green eyes, and saw that the dog was even their as well, dark black with specks of brown here and there.

"Good. That was what I hoped it would look like, I do believe he will be able to speak English once he gets used to the surroundings, now I just need more people to come snooping by to use in my experiments, I'm planning of creating my own copies of the aeons. Good ya?" He said while laughing at his joke of the dumb Wakka, who had to have been almost killed a good thousand or so times trying to kill his created fiends.

"Indeed, actually that was why I'm here. It seems as if we have picked up intruders at the dome entrance, they seem to be the New Yevon Praetor and one of the gullwings by the name of Paine."

"Really now? This could be useful, having the praetor of New Yevon and a friend of the gullwings at my disposal, they would make very fine spies. Don I want you to take Yojindo and capture these two, I prefer scared to injured, but do what you must."

"Yes, sir. Yojindo come with me."

"Masters." Yojindo replied much to the surprise of Don and Fanir.

Fanir watched the two leave, his plans were coming to the start, he would soon be ready, ready to make his war against Spira.

Well here's the third chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for taking so long to get it out, not been on due to stupid tests at school. This is part one of a three part chapter, within one of the parts a prophecy will be told. Also if anyone really does know the name of the monster Arena guy it would be nice to know. Also if anyone knows who the four fayth are going to be I would like to hear your thoughts, so please review.


End file.
